


Disappointment

by DreamerGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/pseuds/DreamerGirl
Summary: Spoiler Infinity WarErano poche le persone a cui teneva che Tony non aveva deluso.





	Disappointment

Erano poche le persone a cui teneva che Tony non aveva deluso.  
  
Aveva deluso suo padre, che lo riteneva un debole, che non gli aveva mai fatto capire quanto (e se) lo amasse. Mai una parola di elogio, mai un abbraccio, solo il costante paragone con Steve Rogers che era forte e bello e intelligente e leale. Quel  _a differenza di te_  mai detto ma che era sempre sottinteso faceva male a Tony, e lo aveva portato a detestare quel ragazzo che sembrava aver conquistato l’affetto del padre più del suo stesso figlio.  
  
Aveva deluso Pepper più e più volte, promettendole pause dal lavoro che sapeva non avrebbe preso, attenzioni in mezzo alla battaglia che non avrebbe avuto, una vita più tranquilla e il matrimonio normale che lei desiderava ma che, Tony lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai potuto darle, e aveva quasi rischiato di perderla per questo. Ma Pepper, nonostante le promesse infrante e le delusioni che lui le aveva arrecato, nonostante la pausa, era tornata nel momento in cui Tony ne aveva più bisogno e da allora non l’aveva più lasciato, nonostante con il suo carattere difficile l'avesse ferita spesso.  
  
Aveva deluso anche Steve. Quell’uomo che aveva odiato prima ancora di conoscerlo ma che aveva imparato a stimare, sempre guidato da quella forte morale che lo portava a rischiare tutto per ciò in cui credeva. Tony avrebbe voluto seriamente avere qualcosa in cui credere disperatamente come faceva lui. Invece, nel momento in cui aveva scoperto che il migliore amico del  _perfetto soldato_ che era Steve aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e che Steve lo sapeva e non gli aveva mai detto niente, non ci aveva visto più. Pur sapendo, dentro di sé, che Barnes non era consapevole delle sue azioni, una furia cieca lo aveva pervaso e aveva iniziato a lottare contro di lui e contro Steve, entrambi colpevoli di essersi guadagnati l’affetto del padre e di non avergli permesso di averlo per sé. E questo lo aveva portato a sentirsi lui stesso deluso dal proprio comportamento.  
  
Lo scontro con Steve aveva portato allo scioglimento degli Avengers, portando alcuni di loro a vivere in clandestinità, altri a lasciare il Paese, altri ancora a perdere amici. Sapeva di averli delusi profondamente, soprattutto Wanda, che si era sentita una minaccia quando non lo era più di tutti loro. Più di lui, che, nonostante non potesse muovere gli oggetti con la mente come faceva Wanda, o non convivesse con una parte di sé che rischiava di distruggere intere città come Banner, era un pericolo per il mondo. Le armi che aveva contribuito a creare anni prima e il fallimento di Ultron ne erano la prova.  
  
E forse, la persona che Tony aveva più deluso al mondo, era se stesso. Sempre troppo cinico, troppo sarcastico, troppo diretto, troppo poco empatico. Esattamente il contrario di ciò che avrebbe voluto diventare.  
  
L’unica persona a cui voleva bene e che non aveva deluso era Peter. Quel ragazzino un po’ nerd ma speciale che lui aveva trovato e guidato, per quanto potesse. Non era particolarmente bravo con le persone, Tony, ecco perché si trovava meglio con i suoi macchinari. Eppure, Peter aveva occupato un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Cercava di essere migliore, con lui, di non ripetere gli stessi sbagli fatti con gli altri. Invece, seppe di averlo deluso quando: -Signor Stark? Non mi sento molto bene.-  
Lo aveva guardato arrancare verso di lui, con gli occhi colmi di paura. Tony si era ripromesso di tenerlo al sicuro, di non fargli sperimentare il terrore che si prova quando stai per morire, non quando era ancora così giovane. Invece, Peter si era buttato tra le sue braccia. –Non voglio morire. Per favore, non voglio morire!-. Lo aveva stretto forte e Tony non era stato in grado di aiutarlo. Non c’era nulla che potesse fare per impedirlo. Così, si era limitato a tenerlo stretto e guardarlo dissolversi, cercando di celare il suo dolore e il suo sgomento e di fargli capire che non doveva avere paura, che andava tutto bene. Lo sguardo smarrito che Peter gli aveva rivolto era stato peggio della pugnalata ricevuta da Thanos. In quel momento, un istante prima che Peter diventasse polvere, Tony capì di aver deluso anche lui.  
Restava da solo, ora, in un pianeta deserto e senza possibilità di tornare indietro, con i resti di colui che era il suo pupillo ancora tra le mani, in un silente monito di tutto ciò che aveva perso. 


End file.
